Sufrimiento infinito
by Lorien3
Summary: CAP 1 UP! Agosto, mes de vacaciones. Agosto, mes de locuras. Agosto, mes de paranoias. Haruhi decidirá que Agosto no debería tener fin, para desgracia de sus amigos. ¡Parodia absurda y sin sentido de Agosto Infinito!


_Aquí yo, presentando una gran paranoia que se me ocurrió ayer de madrugada xD No tengo nada en contra de los personajes de Suzumiya ni nada, pero con tanto Agosto Infinito… apetecía variar un poquiiiiiiiiito la historia._

_MUAJAJA_

_Espero que os gusteeeeee, revieweaaaaaaaaad!_

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Las paraonias, sí._

**Sufrimiento infinito**

**Capítulo 1 – Piscina efervescente**

Estaba yo despanzurrao en el sofá zampando patatas ultra grasientas con el zapatófono en la barriga mientras mi querida hermanita recortaba a las chicas de la revista Playtío para ponerles vestiditos horteras que iba dibujando en papel higiénico. Y cuando digo horteras, quiero decir MUY HORTERAS.

Hacía un calor brutal. Tanto que mi madre había puesto varios cubos a mi alrededor para recoger el sudor. Pero no me apetecía moverme hasta la ducha: demasiado gasto energético… y más teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba por venir.

El caso es que estaba viendo un partido de petanca. Simpatizaba con el viejillo que iba perdiendo, no sé porqué, quizá porque el puñetero de Koizumi siempre me ganaba jugando al mus y me sentía identificado.

- ¡Aaaah, mis pelotas! – se quejó el que iba ganando. Al otro se le había ido la mano con el lanzamiento.

- ¡Bien hecho, tío! – exclamé.

Justo entonces el móvil comenzó a vibrar y a sonar con la canción del Exorcista.

- Jooooooder, ya está la guarra de Haruhi dando por saco.

Descolgué y me puse el auricular a 20 metros de mí. Haruhi gritaba siempre más (pero mucho más) de lo deseable. Se debía a que había nacido con pulmones de chicle y hormigón armado: se podían extender todo lo que quisieras y más y encima eran resistentes.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, MUEVE TU SUCIO CULO HASTA LA ESTACIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, TE ESPERAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!

Por si lo estáis pensando, aclararé: "eso" no era un grito. Así eran sus susurros.

Colgué. Por alguna razón aquello me resultaba siniestramente familiar.

Intenté despegarme del sofá, donde me había tumbado hacía quince días y de donde aún no me había movido.

FUOOOOOOOOOSH sonaba mi cuerpo al despegarse. Por poco me dejo medio culo ahí.

En esto que la puñetera de Haruhi llamó de nuevo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYOOOOOOOOOOOON, SE ME OLVIDABA DECIR LO QUE TIENES QUE TRAERTEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡APUNTA, MACIZORRO!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SIETE LATAS DE ALUBIAS, LONGANIZA GIGANTE, MORCILLA DE BURGOS, DOS BOTELLAS DE VEINTE LITROS DE POKA-KOLA Y VEINTE PAQUETES DE CARAMELOS MÁGICOS!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Y TRÁETE TAMBIÉN EL TRICICLO DE TU HERMANA Y LAS KATIUSKAS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A LA PISCINA!!!!!!!

Colgó de nuevo, sin dejarme decir aquellas tres preciosas palabras que tanto quería decirle…

¿Eh? ¿Qué si eran "Haruhi, te quiero"? Juas, de eso nada. Eran más simples aún.

NI DE COÑA.

****************

Cuando llegué, ahí estaba toda la panda: el alien-que-todo-lo-sabe, la sujeto de experimentación de trajes siniestros (que además viajaba en el tiempo, la tía, y siempre metiéndose primero una extraña pastilla…), el tipejo con poderes (llevaba siempre consigo una cajita de estas de Magia Porrás (_esos_ eran sus poderes)) y, cómo no, la loca psicópata con ansias de dominar el mundo, también conocida como Haruhi Suzumiya. Lo de dominar el mundo parecía muy interesante, muy bonito, yo me uní a su club con esas esperanzas. Pronto descubrí que no era un club, era una secta, y que la habilidad de Haruhi era dar por saco cada dos por tres con ideas a cada cual más descabellada.

Aunque a veces molaban, debo admitirlo.

¡Ah! Olvidaba mencionarlo, también estaba ahí el personaje más importante, el único que me comprendía… y al que, por alguna razón, sólo yo podía ver. Era Gremmy, el gremlin, una pequeña criatura peluda con voz de Macho Ibérico.

- ¡Passsssa, troncoooooo! – saludó, con un enorme puro de incienso en la boca.

- Aquí, viendo a ver a dónde nos lleva la cabra loca esta hoy…

- Puffff, ¡mejor ni penssssarlo, tíoooo!

- ¡Kyon! – gritó Haruhi. Gremmy desapareció con un "plop". - ¡Deja de hablar con el chicle que hay pegado en el suelo y móntanos en tu triciclo! ¡¡¡HAY QUE GANAR A LA SUPER- MOTAZO- QUE- LO- FLIPAS-10000 DE KOIZUMI!!!

Tras mi cara de "wtf??????" sólo pude decir:

- ¡¡¡¿Y TU MADRE QUÉ TAL ANDA, SO LOCA?!!!

Bueno, en realidad sólo suspiré y dije:

- Suban, señoritas, suban.

Y ahí íbamos. Fue legendario: tardé tanto en el camino que a Haruhi le dio tiempo de rememorar todas y cada una de sus barrabasadas y Nagato se leyó El Quijote, El Señor de los Anillos y Harry Potter entero siete veces cada uno. Para cuando llegamos, era la tarde siguiente y Koizumi y Mikuru parecían cangrejos de río. Haruhi, la puñetera, era la que llevaba la protección solar.

- He de reconocer que tiene gracia esta chica – decía Koizumi, con un extraño tic en el ojo -. ¡Mucha gracia! ¡¡¡¡¡MUUUUCHA GRACIAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI!!!!! – empezó a sacar conejitos del sombrero (sí, le cabía el sombrero en el bañador, cosas más raras se han visto).

Tras habernos puesto todos la protección solar (me estoy acordando de cierto anuncio de televisión que rezaba algo así como "¡En un pispás! Creeeema te pondráaas." con voz de niño psicótico) Haruhi se dedicó a lanzar a Mikuru a la piscina, recogerla y volverla a lanzar varias veces desde distintos puntos: el trampolín, el tobogán, la verja, el tejado, la cafetería que había a diez minutos... Obviamente no había leído aquel cartel gigante con letras rojas que decía "No lanzarse a la piscina".

¡¡¡¡KATACHOFFFFFFFFF!!!! sonó el cuerpo de nuestra pobre amiga al caer en el agua, esta vez desde un edificio de cincuenta y siete plantas que había al lado, muy oportunamente.

Por si os lo preguntáis, sí, Haruhi además de estar como una auténtica regadera tenía una fuerza increíble. Era la campeona de lanzamiento de clavicordio de Japón.

Entre tanto, Koizumi y yo jugábamos al mus, refugiados en la sombra. Los conejitos saltaban a nuestro alrededor. Gremmy estaba empezando a domesticarlos (eran unos conejos con MUY mala leche que, por alguna razón, llevaban cuchillos jamoneros). Nagato se sacó de vete-a-saber-donde no-se-cuántos libros muy gordos que iban de no-se-qué. Estaba leyendo, aunque parecía algo aburrida y observaba a Haruhi con cierta mirada de asesina.

"¿Tan poco te gusta la piscina, Nagato?" pensé. Ni que hubiéramos estado ahí 15498 veces y ya se hubiera hartado y quisiera asesinar a a Haruhi por eso…

Interesante deducción.

- ¡Te he vuelto a ganar! – exclamó Koizumi, con esa sonrisa que nunca esconde nada bueno – Ya me debes…

- No. No lo digas. Por favor – pedí.

- ¡Kyon! – exclamó Haruhi. Le acompañaban dos gnomos con cara de mal gas.

Eso lo había visto antes… Haruhi iba a decir algo como…

- ¡Estos son mis esclavos! ¡Podéis pedirles lo que os dé la gana!

Justo lo que estaba pensando. De todos modos, y aunque me resultaba familiar, tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que diría algo así.

- ¡Venga, juguemos al matapollos! – exclamó Haruhi. Cogió una de las piedras enormes y redondas que adornaban la piscina (sí, ¿pasa algo?) y le arreó una patada en dirección a la pobre Mikuru que, si ya estaba hecha un cromo, aquello iba a ser ya la repanocha - ¡¡¡¡PÍLLALA, MIKURU-CHAN!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! – chilló. La piedra la hundió hasta lo más profundo de la piscina. Por suerte, salió a flote de nuevo, sollozando, en menos de un minuto.

Haruhi, qué borrica eres.

Pero aquello no era lo único que nos esperaba aquel día en la piscina. Algo mucho más burro estaba por llegar.

- ¡Jerónimooooooooooo! – grité, lanzándome.

PLOF

- Auuuu… - me quejé.

Justo en aquel momento y por alguna estúpida razón, la piscina había perdido toda su agua.

- Pero qué… - comencé.

Estaba a punto de averiguar el verdadero significado algunos de los objetos que la psicópata me había mandado llevar. A saber:

1. Alubias (nos las habíamos comido en bocata junto con la morcilla un par de horas atrás).

2. Longaniza gigante.

3. Morcilla de Burgos (ya sabéis).

4. Poka-Cola.

5. Caramelos mágicos.

6. Triciclo (aunque ese objeto ya había sido usado).

7. Katiuskas (nunca llegamos a saber para qué servían. Pero a Haruhi le gustaba verme con ellas).

En esto que estaba yo intentando averiguar cómo salir de ahí cuando la piscina comenzó a llenarse.

A llenarse de Poka-Cola.

- Oh, oh… creo que empiezo a entender.

Chicos, esta burrada no la intentéis en casa, aunque no sea a nivel macroindustrial como hizo Haruhi. Pero si mezcláis Poka-Cola con ciertos caramelos mágicos (cuyo nombre real no desvelaré) se monta un pifostio de la leche que hace que eso empiece a ponerse efervescente y todo salga volando.

TODO.

Por suerte, Haruhi por una vez pensó en los demás. Se aproximaba el Apocalipsis… bueno, no, el Apocalipsis ya comenzó a desarrollarse cuando semejante tía nació.

- ¡¡¡¡AGÁRRATE A LA LONGANIZA, KYOOOOOOOOOON!!!!

Me arreó con la puñetera longaniza en la cabeza (por suerte no estaba dura), yo me agarré y nadé en un mar de Poka-Cola (¿quién no lo ha deseado alguna vez?) hasta la orilla de la piscina.

Salí, estaba a salvo.

- ¡Ahora el golpe de gracia! ¡¡¡CARAMELOS MÁGICOS!!! – exclamó - ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Echémoslos!

No valía la pena resistirse. Iba a hacerlo sí o sí y si nos negábamos sería peor. ¿Por qué? Porque se aburriría y la última vez que se aburrió comenzó a llover fuego del cielo a ritmo de reggaetón, con aquella canción de "¡A ella le gusta la ga-so-liii-naaaa!".

Hum… por cierto… ahí faltaba alguien.

Echamos todos los caramelos sin absolutamente ninguna piedad y aquello se puso divertido. La Poka-Cola se convirtió en un gran géiser y todos los que estaban en la piscina salieron volando.

- ¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! – exclamó una voz aguda.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AY DIÓS!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIKURU!!!!!!! – bramé. Seguro que a Haruhi se le había olvidado arrojarle la longaniza.

… no, por su cara no se le había olvidado.

*******************************

- Bueeeeno, a ver. Quedan dos semanas de verano y he hecho esta lista con lo que creo que deberíamos hacer. Tranquilos, son cosas normales. ¿Qué os parece?

Me incliné sobre el papel. Así decía:

_Las barrabasadas de Haruhi Suzumiya: edición veraniega._

_-Piscina efervescente._

_-Sanfermines._

_-Elaboración de fuegos artificiales caseros y lanzamiento haciendo que caigan sobre el mayor número de gente posible._

_-Hacer currar a Kyon, Nagato, Mikuru y Koizumi como burros mientras yo me como un helado. Conseguir un absurdo disfraz gracias a ello._

_-Buscar aliens._

_-Ir a practicar lanzamiento de móvil._

_-Cazar gamusinos._

_-Prueba de valentía made in Haruhi._

_-CITA CON EL PUÑETERO KYON PARA QUE ESTO NO SE REPITA TROPECIENTASMIL VECES._

Nagato me dirigió una mirada significativa. Juro que aquella última frase no la vi. Lo juro. Y, creedme, porque cuando me enteré de lo que Nagato nos diría días después, yo estaba tan hasta los mismísimos de Haruhi como ella.

- ¿Todo esto en dos semanas? – dije.

- ¿Mikuru-chan? ¿Quieres algo más? – preguntó ella. Y a los demás, que nos dieran.

- Eeeeh… ¡sí! ¡Quiero hacer lo de coger tiburoncillos!

- ¡Aaaapuntado!

- Déjame ver – pidió Koizumi, cogiendo la lista -. ¡Gracias! – sonrió de aquel modo tan siniestro. Cuando Koizumi sonríe se queda sin ojos… O_O

- ¡Mañana empezamos! ¿Alguien sabe si se celebran los Sanfermines por aquí cerca? ¡Y si podemos hacer lo de los fuegos, mejor!

- Haruhi… los Sanfermines son una fiesta que se celebra EN España EN julio… - dije.

- Me encargaré de encontrar unos por aquí cerca – aseguró Koizumi.

- ¡Y añade lo de coger tiburoncillos, es lo único que ha pedido Mikuru-chan!

- Por supuesto.

"Sí, venga, lo tenéis claro" pensé. Observé a Nagato de reojo que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido con la pajita del refresco para ser ella. Me pareció ver que estrujaba una pelotita antiestrés.

Como siempre, pagué yo.

************************

- ¡Bueno, nos vemos mañana! – se despidió Haruhi - ¡Kyon! ¡Lleva las katiuskas otra vez!

- Sí, claro…

Todos se fueron y yo observé cómo Nagato se alejaba por mi izquierda. Estaba algo preocupado por ella así que corrí para alcanzarla.

- ¡Nagato! – exclamé.

Se detuvo y se giró.

- Eeeeh… no es por nada pero… ¿te duele el culo o algo? Estabas muy rara.

- Estoy bien – respondió.

- ¡Ah, ya veo!

- La madre que parió a Haruhi… - añadió.

- ¿Oh?

Nos separamos, cada uno por nuestro lado. Aquel vocabulario en boca de Nagato no era normal…

- ¡Algo va maaaaaaal, algo va maaaaaaaal, algo va maaaaaaaal! – canturreaba Gremmy a mi lado.

Llamadme suspicaz, pero algo no iba bien.


End file.
